


Flashpoint

by once



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once/pseuds/once
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashpoint - noun - the lowest temperature at which vapors above a volatile combustible substance ignite in air when exposed to flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashpoint

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, and the characters are only fictional representations of their real-world counterparts. No harm is intended, nor do I claim to have any first-hand knowledge of the personal lives or feelings of any people mentioned.

Adam had been talking to this girl for nearly an hour by the time he caught a pair of eyes focused on him out of the corner of his vision. He looked over and smiled at Blake who was slowly sipping amber liquid straight out of a crystal tumbler. Tipping his drink in a small gesture of acknowledgment, Blake's gaze flickered over to the girl whose form must have been nearly completely blocked by Adam's larger body. Blake's hot gaze seemed to be assessing the situation, and while he was nearly smirking at Adam and the girl, Adam could detect no approval or congratulations in his stare.

Awareness flashed through Adam like a backdraft. The spacious living room they were in was crammed full of people and felt close and hot, but Adam suddenly felt like he could breathe for the first time all night as Blake deliberately set his tumbler down, made some excuses to the group he was talking to, and weaved through the crowd of people. Time must have crawled to a halt because though their visual exchange had only taken a few seconds, everything felt like it had changed.

This was what Adam had been waiting for, but damn Blake Shelton for taking his time getting over there. Adam didn't watch Blake slowly cross the room, but he felt it. He hoped he was making the appropriate interested responses when the girl paused in her litany of people she knew who knew people who knew people Adam knew.

Blake stepped up with a casual wave his way and a flirty smile toward the girl. He sat down too close, wedged into a spot that was really to small for his larger body, and made up for it by curling a proprietorial hand around Adam's shoulder. Adam was still almost completely facing the girl, but he was pressed from thigh to shoulder into Blake and could have rested his head on Blake's chest if he'd wanted.

“Hey, honey,” Blake greeted.

“Hi,” the girl chirped because she didn't know that Blake wasn't talking to her, but Adam did.

“Heya, cowboy,” Adam responded, shifting into the cove of Blake's arm and chest.

“Hey, there, what's a nice girl like you doin' talkin' to this loser?” Blake asked.

The girl laughed and cast a flirty smile in Adam's direction, her head tilted low as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes in a perfect imitation of coyness. It was ridiculous because though she probably didn't weigh 115 pounds, she was almost as tall as Blake and didn't need to look up at anyone. She was just as fake as everything else in their lives, and the only real thing he had was pressed against his back.

Shoulder to shoulder like always were, Blake slipped his hand off Adam's shoulder and slid hidden against the damp hollow at Adam's back. Adam pretended to ignore it. For all that they flirted and even kissed, Blake's fingers against Adam's spine was as intimate a gesture as Blake had ever initiated, and it was all Adam could think about. The conversation between their trio was dying a slow death from neglect, but Adam was gamely remaining attentive on the surface. 

Blake said something to someone behind him, and Adam grinned like it was an inside joke. Blake leaned across Adam's lap to shout something at one of the house band drummers, and Adam laughed though he didn't hear the quip. He couldn't feel anything except the press of the tips of Blake's long fingers dipping slowly beneath the tight edge of Adam's jeans and the pressure of Blake's chest against his shoulder.

The girl made some vague statements about looking for a different kind of party and getting out of there, and Adam found himself agreeing without realizing what he was saying. She slipped away with a cool grin and a waft of expensive extrait de parfum, but Blake didn't let up. She smiled coyly at Blake as she passed by, trailing her fingers across Blake's chest from shoulder to shoulder. Adam felt his expression sour, and he knew it read like jealousy. Maybe the girl thought she'd played her hand into a threesome, but Adam wasn't jealous of sharing her attention with Blake. He'd never even thought about hurting a woman before, but he'd wanted for just an instant to snatch her fingers off of him and bend them until they snapped.

And Blake was _smirking_ at her back, aggressive and aroused, and as much as Adam knew Blake didn't give a damn about her, Adam just wanted to lick away the invisible line she'd just marked on Blake's chest. He wanted to make sure the oil and sweat from her fingers was gone from Blake's skin. It made him want to scream. How in the _fuck_ had Adam gotten caught in his own fucking trap? 

Blake leaned forward into Adam's neck and inched that hidden hand a hairsbreadth lower. The girl sashayed across the room, glancing coyly, invitingly in their direction, and in a different life, Adam might have followed her. In a very different life, he might have tilted his head out and down so that he could look at Blake from beneath his own lashes, pumped up on testosterone and lust, and invited his friend back to his place to fuck that girl.

Blake hadn't spared the girl a second glance though. All his attention was focused solely on Adam, blue eyes searching Adam's face for an answer. Adam pressed his knee into Blake's outer thigh and felt Blake pressing back. The crowd closed around her, cool lights obscuring her path, and Adam relaxed further into Blake's chest. 

“You lost your friend,” he taunted, the heat of Blake's breath curling in his ear.

Adam jerked his head in denial.

“You drove her away, you sonofabitch,” Adam swore with feigned heat.

Blake cut his eyes in the direction she'd walked away, but Adam could tell he never actually looked at her.

“Bet she's waiting for you. I think she thought you were gonna follow her into some dark bedroom, maybe blow you in a bathroom, get that sweet mouth wrapped around your dick?” Blake murmured.

“Nah,” Adam replied lightly, “I think she's after us both.” He smirked dirtily. “Little bit of country and a little bit of rock and roll, you know?”

Blake laughed delightedly at the quip. Blake's index finger stroked a single, wobbly circle on Adam's backbone, and Adam burned for it. He was trying hard to maintain his cool, disaffected air, but Blake's hot presence at his side was making it difficult.

“S'pretty dirty, man … but I don't think that's what you want, is it? You and me with a woman between us? Bet she does have a sweet, fucking mouth. Watching her blow me while you fuck her? S'that somethin' you might be into, man?”

Hot as the thought might have been, Adam couldn't think of any worse torture at that moment than being two-and-a-half feet from Blake's naked body and not being able to feel him. Just the thought of having to share Blake with some random girl made his blood boil. Adam clenched his jaw in irritation, but Blake just chuckled, dragging his fingers back up and resting his palm in the curve of Adam's spine.

“You fuckin' tease,” Adam growled, knocking his shoulder hard against Blake's chest. “You fucking cock-blocking tease.”

Frustration was roiling up in his chest. Adam new he was spoiled to getting what he wanted, especially from Blake, but he just didn't care. He felt like they were finally there, but Blake was still playing. Adam knew that Blake was just screwing with him again, but jealous burned through him anyway.

“M'not,” Blake said lowly.

“Bullshit,” Adam replied sharply.

Blake's hand slipped out from under Adam's clothes and reappeared around his shoulder as Blake pulled him in close. Adam thought wildly about the two dozen people within spitting distance that had no idea that Adam was burning for this. They had no idea that all Blake and Adam's carefully crafted banter was coming to a head.

Blake dragged Adam even closer, making painful eye contact. Adam had to crane his neck sideways to get a good look at the other man. He had the delirious thought that if he were any closer he'd be in Blake's lap, but no one in the room would have thought twice about it.

“M'not,” Blake murmured quietly for Adam's ears only. “Take me home with you.”

Adrenaline dumped instantly into Adam's bloodstream. He felt like he was flying down Mulholland doing 90, like he was kissing Blake Shelton for the second time on television and getting away with it, like two second before walking onto a stage where fifty thousand people were screaming their adulation for him so loudly he could feel it in his bones. Blake seemed totally collected, but Adam could feel the other man's quick, light breaths as his chest rose and fell rapidly against Adam's shoulder.

“No girl?” Adam queried quietly, the world dropping away around them as he focused all his jittery attention on Blake.

“Nah. Not really my thing,” he replied.

“What is your thing, then?” Adam asked.

Blake smiled again, corners of his eyes crinkling warmly.

“I like to take my time. No need to hurry when you've already got everything you want, you know?” Adam could feel the other man's shoulder shift in a little shrug, and Blake continued with a wan smile, “Other than that I'm not really sure … but I'd like to find out.” 

“You maybe get outta here, then?” Adam asked, only a little unsure of the answer.

Blake nodded once decisively, and his lips twitched in a little smile, tilting his head back in both invitation and satisfaction. Adam supposed he had a right to feeling satisfied if Blake wanted Adam even half as much as Adam wanted Blake. 

Adam's blood pumped through him like a slow lava flow, hot and twisting down to his belly, like Blake's smoky gaze tripping up and down his body all night. He couldn't wait to get Blake undressed and spread out, sweaty and gasping Adam's name to the ceiling. He felt like he was burning alive.

“We're gonna have to talk about this,” Adam warned.

“In the morning, rockstar,” he agreed. 

“'Kay,” Adam agreed. “C'mon, cowboy.”

“Yeehaw,” Blake drawled. 

Adam laughed out loud, drawing a couple of glances from the party-goers, but anyone who knew them didn't think it was odd to see them joking around and leaving together. They filtered through the crowd slowly, staying close to one another despite the heavy concentration of bodies. Neither man saw the girl or even looked for her. 

“You better make me breakfast,” Adam asserted as they walked toward where Adam had parked.

“'Kay, but you've gotta lemme sleep at least 'til 11,” Blake said.

“You're not gonna run out in the middle of the night?” Adam asked lightly, but he could tell by the serious look on Blake's face that he hadn't been fooled.

“Nope. I'm probably never gonna leave,” Blake replied.

Adam tried not to smile like an idiot, but he was sure that he'd failed because Blake's lips were twitching like he was trying not to break into a huge grin. Adam unlocked the car and pressed the automatic start for the car, but he just couldn't seem to look away from Blake long enough to get in.

“Gonna rock your fuckin' world,” Adam threatened.

“Too late,” Blake admitted sheepishly across the roof of the car before sliding inside.


End file.
